harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy (GrB)
Daisy (アネモネ Anemone) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Daisy has settled in Zephyr Town from the big city, and works as a maid for the hotel. She is the only maid, but loves her job and works hard, although she is known to make mistakes. She is a very cheery individual who is always trying to remain positive. She comes from a large family of eight other siblings, and loves playing with her younger siblings on her day off. The elderly couple who own the hotel, Stuart and Ethel see Daisy as a granddaughter. They love her very much, and you will need to befriend them both to 4 hearts in order to marry Daisy. Daisy goes to her hometown on Wednesdays, but will be in Zephyr Town on other days of the week. During the Fall season, Daisy can be seen shopping at the bazaar. She is afraid of bugs and frogs, but loves flowers, sweets and jewelry. 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Daisy fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Daisy fogu.com 'Heart Events'Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Daisy fogu.com Black Heart Event *Walk into the Hotel *7:10 am to 4:00 pm - Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *8:00 am to 12:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day Daisy asks about your recent move to Zephyr Town and mentions her family lives in the city. She liked the little town so much that she moved here and got a job at the hotel. Daisy asks if you like this town too. I think it's nice. (+3000 FP) She guessed you might say something like that. Daisy is glad that you've moved to Zephyr Town. It's okay, I guess. (-2000 FP) ---- Purple Heart Event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Hotel area *6:00 pm to 7:00 pm *Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *Daisy is at a purple heart color (10,000 FP) or higher *Angelo has 5000 FP or more *You have seen the Black Heart Event Angelo and Daisy are by Angelo's house eating cookies together. The cookies came from the city, where there is a lot of good food their. Daisy wishes she had another person to share the cookies with, because the cookies are too good for just the two of them to eat. Daisy notices you walking by and tells you about her cookies. Since she and Angelo both like sweets, they usually share them together. She asks if you like sweets too. I prefer spicy foods. (-2000 FP) Daisy can't eat spicy foods. She guess that the two of you don't have that much in common after all. I love them! (+3000 FP) Daisy is happy to hear that you have something in common with her, and she shares half of her cookie with you. ---- Blue Heart Event *Walk into the Hotel *7:10 am to 4:00 pm - Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *8:00 am to 12:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *Daisy is at a blue heart color (20,000 FP) or higher *Stuart has 5000 FP or more *Ethel has 5000 FP or more *You have seen the Purple Heart Event Stuart is explaining to Daisy that hotels are all about customer service and cleanliness. Daisy tells him not to worry, because she'll have every inch of the hotel spotless! The two elderly leave her to work. Daisy tells you that she's cleaning and gets back to work, but suddenly something goes wrong! Are you OK? (+2000 FP) Daisy almost knocked the picture off of the wall, but she (and the picture) is okay. Sometimes she gets carried away while she's dusting, knocks things over, and ends up breaking them. She just needs to be more careful. Is the picture OK? (-1000 FP) Yes, the picture is safe. Daisy appreciates your concern, but she has to get back to work. ---- Yellow Heart Event *Walk from the Waterfall Area to Zephyr Town *2:00 pm to 5:00 pm *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar day *Daisy is at a yellow heart color (40,000 FP) or higher *You have seen the Blue Heart Event Daisy is mulling around by the café. She's upset because she broke one of Stuart's favorite vases but he didn't get mad at her at all. Instead, Stuart had ask if she was okay and made sure she wasn't hurt. Daisy feels bad about the vase, but he was only worried about her safety. She's mad at herself for being so careless. Don't feel down. (-5000 FP) That's easy for you to say, but she still doesn't know what to do. She thanks you for talking with her, but she needs some time along to think. Try harder, then. (+3000 FP) You're right; she just needs to be more careful and do a better job. You always know the right thing to say. 'Rival Heart Events' Note: If you want to see Dirk/Antoinette's rival heart events, you must trigger their events first BEFORE you start to trigger Angelo and Daisy's rival events. ---- Black Rival Event Requirements: Daisy must have a black heart (when playing as a male) OR Angelo must have a black heart (when playing as a female). Walk to the hotel area between 6pm and 8pm on a Monday or Tuesday. This event can only take place AFTER Spring 16 of your first year. Daisy meets up with Angelo, who is sketching a tree. He shows her the drawing and she comments how good it looks. Angelo then encourages Daisy to draw something too. Daisy admits that she would like to draw Stuart and Ethel but doesn't think she's a great artist. Angelo reassures her, telling her not to worry. The most important thing about drawing is the emotion behind it! Angelo tells Daisy that he would love to see her drawings one day. Daisy feels more confident, and asks Angelo if he will look at her drawing when she's done with it. Angelo says that he would be more than happy to look at any of her drawings. ---- Purple Rival Event Requirements: You have watched the black rival event. While playing as a male, Daisy must have a purple heart or less. As a female, Angelo must have a purple heart or less. Enter Angelo's house between 8pm and 10pm on a Saturday, Sunday, Monday or Tuesday. This event cannot be triggered until AFTER Spring 16 of Year 2. Daisy has come to visit Angelo with her finished drawing. Daisy shows Angelo the drawing and he compliments her on it, telling her she was really able to capture the personality in her drawing. Daisy wanted Angelo's opinion before showing the drawing to Stuart and Ethel and thanks him. Angelo insists that Daisy doesn't need to thank him, but Daisy tells him that she wouldn't be able to work up the confidence without him. ---- Blue Rival Event Requirements: Daisy/Angelo are at a blue heart (or lower), you have seen the previous events. Walk to Zephy Town (from the Waterfall area) between 1pm and 5pm on a Saturday or Sunday (not a bazaar day). This event cannot take place until Year 3. Angelo and Daisy meet in the plaza. Daisy is drawing and Angelo is happy to see her practicing. Although Daisy loves to draw, she's envious of Angelo's abilities and wishes she was as good as him. Angelo tells Daisy that her latest drawing isn't "bad" which upsets Daisy. She feels frustrated that the drawing didn't come out like she had imagined. Angelo gives her suggestions and works on the drawing himself to help her. Daisy thinks the drawing looks much better now that has Angelo has worked on it. Now that the drawing has improved, Daisy leaves to show the drawing to Stuart and Ethel. ---- Yellow Rival Event Requirements: Daisy/Angelo are at a yellow heart (or lower), all other rival events have been seen. Walk into the hotel on a Saturday, Sunday, Monday or Tuesday when it's not raining/snowing. This event cannot be watched until AFTER Spring 15 of Year 4. Angelo has come to the hotel to visit Daisy but is interrupted by Stuart. Angelo didn't realize that Daisy was still working and apologizes. Stuart doesn't mind and excuses himself. After Stuart leaves, Angelo presents Daisy with the gift he brought - a set of colored pencils that she can use for her drawings. Daisy is very happy with her new gift and says that she will be sure to ask Angelo if she needs anymore help in the future. Other EventsGrand Bazaar, Bachelorette Daisy fogu.com Daisy's Advice Walk from Zephyr Town to the Hotel in between 4:15pm and 5pm on a Monday or Tuesday with good weather. Daisy must be at 60,000FP or more and cannot be married. You will see Cindy, Lauren and Daisy. Cindy asks Daisy if she would know about what kind of gift to give to a boy she likes. Daisy says that it's best to get to know a guy first before buying him a present. She suggests making something since it's more personal that way. Her final piece of advice is to watch the boy's facial expression when he receives the gift to see if he really likes it or not. Both girls thanks Daisy for her advice. ---- Amir the Super HelperGrand Bazaar, Villager Ethel fogu.com Requirements: Amir is not married (but is at 40,000FP/5 hearts), Daisy is not married. Walk into the hotel between 10am and 12pm on a Monday, Tuesday, Thursday or Friday. This event cannot be triggered in Fall and it cannot be raining. You see Amir trying to leave the hotel as he is stopped by Stuart. Stuarts asks Amir to help him get an item off of a high shelf and Amir agrees to help him. Afterwards, Amir is once again stopped, this time by Ethel. She asks Amir to help her carry in her heavy groceries, and again, Amir helps her with the task. Amir is stopped a third time, this time by Daisy. She's having a problem with money from the cash registers not adding up. Daisy talks him into looking into the problem for her. With all of these problems now fixed, Amir wonders how he got roped into helping with all of these problems.. especially because he's supposed to be a customer! ---- Stuart's SadnessGrand Bazaar, Villager Ethel fogu.com This event takes place at the hotel in between 1pm and 4pm on a Saturday or Sunday. Stuart, Daisy and Ethel all need to be at 30,000FP (4 hearts) or more. Additionally, Daisy cannot be married. As you walk into the hotel, you see Stuart who is deep in thought. He excuses himself to go and get something to eat, leaving you at the front desk by yourself. Ethel walks out of the back room after Stuart leaves. She explains that Stuart gets like this often, especially when he thinks about their adult son who doesn't visit them very often. Both Ethel and Stuart miss their son very much, but with Daisy around the hotel, they do feel a little bit happier. As Stuart comes back into the room, Daisy comes in from outside. She excitedly shows Stuart a tasty dessert that Angelo gave her. She wanted to show Stuart since its one of his favorite foods. This seems to cheer Stuart up. ---- Girl Gossip * Freya's house * 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday * Light Rainy weather (closed umbrella icon) * Antoinette is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * Freya is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * Daisy is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * Sherry is at 40,000 FP (5 hearts) or more * You are playing as the girl main character 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelorettes